gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthias Morgan
Matthias Remus Morgan is the first Prince of Enoch and the youngest of the three Morgan siblings. He was previously the chosen heir for the Morningstar Throne in Hell, but was fell short in the abilities needed to hold the position. He was taken from his family as an infant and only recently resurfaced in Enoch as a demon. He is a semi-active character within the storyline. His faceclaim is Shiloh Fernandez. Appearance Much like his older sister, Matthias looks very much like a Morgan with high, angular cheekbones and a well-defined jaw. He is strikingly handsome, though there is a very distinctly wolfish-look to his appearance - his hair is always a little too long, his chin always covered with a fair amount of stubble, his clothes always wrinkled just so. His eyes are light green and full of expression, always reflecting whatever his mood is. While he is youthful, there is nothing boyish about him - athletic training has left him with an impressive build. His arms and legs are toned. Perhaps it is his looming height of 6' 4'' inches or perhaps the way he carries himself with daunting confidence - Matthias is a difficult man to ignore and brings a noticeable presence almost everywhere he goes. Character Due to his rather unique upbringing, Matthias' is a quirky, somewhat socially awkward individual. He is pure at heart - his intentions are almost always good - though his actions may be somewhat questionable. Having been brought up almost entirely by demonic influences, he often finds himself morally confused and conflicted. Deep down, he truly wants the best for his loved ones, but there are moments where he finds the voices of those who brought him up steering him in a much darker direction. As a result, his decisions and reactions can be rather unpredictable. Unfortunately, this does mean he can be easily manipulated by others. Some individuals have learned he can be talked into choosing some actions over others, especially if he finds his "good side" clashing with his "bad side". Matthias gets a lot of his more positive traits from his mother. In fact, of the three Morgan siblings, he is perhaps most like Karou in that he is highly optimistic, fun-loving, and sometimes even childish. He is also very crafty, meaning he makes the most out of any given situation. When faced with trouble, he is able to use whatever given resources are around to ensure his safety. In terms of social interaction, Matthias has a difficult time picking up on other people's cues. As a result, he can sometimes come across as having no concept of boundaries and may even inappropriately invade the personal space of others. The term 'no filter' has been used to describe his brand of interactions. Luckily, he is quick to apologize when he realizes he has made someone uncomfortable, and tries desperately to learn from his mistakes. Species & Abilities Species Like his siblings, Matthias was born nephilim. However, as Cambria Morningstar needed a successor to her role in Hell, Matthias' time on earth and as a nephilim was cut short. He was taken from his mother as an infant and brought into Hell, where he was made demonic. He only recently became strong enough to resurface on Earth. Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Manipulation of heavenly fire - Elevated body temperature as a result of this ability. He is also capable of wielding a seraph blade (angelic fire sword), as he is nephilim. * Limited Telepathy: Mental communication with those he is close in relationship with. * Illusionist Capabilities: These talents were once very limited, as this ability is typically rare within nephilim. However, he inherited it from his mother's own advanced psychic abilities. He has been trained to create complex illusions in the immediate space surrounding him. However, he is only able to alter visual perceptions - he cannot change what a person smells, hears, or feels in any given situation. Typically, this ability is used to alter his own appearance. Those with revealist abilities can easily see through his illusions, however, those without the ability may find themselves deceived. Family Matthias belongs to House Morningstar and House Hemlock. He is actually the heir and Lord of House Hemlock, though he has yet to actually claim his inheritance. * Mother: Karou Irena Morgan - Vampiric Nephilim - Former Queen of Enoch, Current Ambassador to the throne & Advisor to the Queen * Father: Remus Hoftstadt Hemlock - Nephilim - Former Enochian Council Member, Former 2nd Captain of the Guard * Sister: Cassandra Morgan - Krusnik - Captain of the Guard. * Half-Sister: Alessandra Morgan - Nephilim - Queen of Enoch * Aunt: Madrigal Morgan - Hell-Hound - Physician * Girlfriend: Laurel Alexander - Orinia - 3rd Captain of The Guard History The youngest of 3 siblings, yet the only living prince in the Morningstar bloodline, Matthias had something of a spoiled upbringing. He was born at the very end of the mortal-mythical conflict, and thus, at the very beginning of a prosperous time for Enoch. Although his family endured a great deal of suffering after his father's suicide, Matthias was too young to have been truly effected by it. At a very young age, Matthias went missing from the palace and was presumed kidnapped by an enemy of Enoch. In actuality, he had been smuggled out of the city by Cambria Morningstar as she hoped to train him as her successor to her own throne in hell. A false prophet had told Cambria one of the three Morgan children would be her protegee, however, it became clear as Matthias grew older that Cambria had assumed the wrong child. In actuality, it was his sister Cassandra that should have been taken for training... When this was realized, it was too late, as Cassandra was older and already in training for the royal guard. Still though, Matthias did learn a great deal as Cambria tried to groom him for her title. He became skilled in combat and an expert spy. Eventually, , he was returned to his family and has lived with them ever since. As time has worn on, Matthias has remained the most sheltered of his siblings. Category:Characters Category:House Morningstar Category:Demonics Category:Enochians Category:Royals